solerlightzfandomcom-20200215-history
Archaic SinCaster(Necromancer Skills)
Archaic SinCaster (Necromancer Magic Skillset) Stigine 1 Blackfire 15 Mana 5 second cooldown Inflicts "Blackblazed" a small DoT that increases each time this move is used on up to 3 enemies. If "Judgement" is on the victim, this attack inflicts "Timelock" which reduces their haste by 25% for 10 seconds. Unclock 20 Mana 8 sec cooldown A basic attack that inflicts "Unwind" which reduces enemy attack speed by 10% for 5 seconds. If "Judgement" is on the victim, this attack inflicts "Dewind" which reduces damage intake by 30% for 7 seconds. If "Precedent" is on the victim, this attack inflicts "Rewind" which increases damage output by 30% for 7 seconds. Validate 20 Mana 7 sec cooldown Does no damage but applies any of these 3 debuffs. Glassed= Halves enemie's attack speed for 5 seconds. Negated= Halves enemie's damage output for 5 seconds. Neglected= Doubles enemie's damage intake for 5 seconds. Stigine 2 Destructive Circle 35 Mana 10 sec cooldown Switchs from this skillset to the Black Magic skill set Removes all debuffs on enemies when switched. Holy Circle 35 Mana 10 sec cooldown Switchs from this skillset to the White Magic skill set Removes all debuffs on enemies when switched. Stigine 3 Secret Dust to Dust Reduces all cooldowns by 25% Stigine 4 Defiled Rain 25 Mana 14 sec cooldown Can't miss but can't crit. Applies "Judgement" which reduces enemie's evasion by 30% for 3 seconds. Unfiled Rain 25 Mana 14 sec cooldown Can't miss but can't crit. Applies "Precedent" which reduces enemie's critc hance by 30% for 3 seconds. Doomsay 40 Mana 30 sec cooldown An attack that does massive damage depending on stacks of "Blackblazed" on the enemie. If "Judgement" is applied, this attack inflicts "Doom" which increases enemy damage intake by 75% for 5 seconds. If "Precendent" is applied, this attack inflicts "Desire" which reduces your damage intake by 75% for 5 seconds. Stigine 5 Uncount 10 Mana 5 sec cooldown A basic attack that applies "Drained" on the victim which increases enemy damage intake by 5% for 2 seconds. Stacks up to 5 times. If "Dewind" is applied, this attack inflicts "Discorded" which applies a heavy DoT on the enemy for 7 seconds. If "Rewind" is applied, this attack inflicts "Ancient Reel" which applies a huge HoT on yourself for 7 seconds. Victimize 50 Mana 45 sec cooldown An attack that does massive damage and removes buffs from "Validate" for stronger buffs depending on the debuff. Shattered=Applied over "Glassed", which reduces enemy's attack speed by 80% for 7 seconds. Nullified=Applied over "Negated", which reduces enemy's damage output by 80% for 7 seconds. Abused=Applied over "Neglected", which quadruples enemy's damage intake for 7 seconds. Unfaithful 10 Mana 9 sec cooldown An attack that deals no damage but applies "Faith Divided" which applies a medium DoT on the target and a medium HoT on yourself. Stigine 6 secret Unlimited Defiance Reduces the cooldowns to switch skill sets to 2 seconds. Stigine 7 Gratitude 30 Mana 20 sec cooldown An attack that removes buffs from "Victimize" to apply buffs to you depending on the debuff. Fortified=Applied if "Shattered" was on victim, which increases your attack speed by 80% for 7 seconds. Granted=Applied if "Nullified" was on victim, which increases your crit chance by 75% for 7 seconds. Protected=Applied if "Abused" was on victim, which reduces your damage intake by 50% for 7 seconds and applies a small HoT for 5 seconds. Ancient Vortex 75 Mana 60 sec cooldown An attack that removes all debuffs on enemy and does insanely high damage. If "Dewind" was removed, the damage for this attack is increased by 10%. If "Rewind" was removed, you heal for 25% of the damage dealt. If "Shattered" was removed, your enemie's damage intake increases by 200% for 5 seconds. If "Nullified" was removed, your enemie's crit chance is negated for 8 seconds. If "Abused" was removed, your enemie's hit chance is reduced by 75% for 5 seconds. If "Discorded" was removed, you heal for 75% of the damage dealt. If "Judgement" was removed, your enemie's healing is reduced by 50% for 10 seconds. If "Precedent" was removed, your healing is increased by 50% for 10 seconds. If "Denied" was removed, inflicts a really heavy DoT on the enemy for 8 seconds. Stigine 8 Denial 50 Mana 15 sec cooldown An attack that applies "Denied" which applies a moderate DoT that builds up every 3 seconds for up to 15 seconds. Stigine 9 Desolation 25 Mana 9 sec cooldown An attack that can't miss but can't crit. Deals out decent Plasma elemental based damage. Stigine 10 secret Fate and Wrath Once in a blue moon, the gods let those who face you know their true nightmares. All damage you do is tripled for 5 seconds and all attacks on that are hit on you is reduced to 1 point of damage for 7 seconds.